


Shackled

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, Future Fic, GinIchi WinterFest 2021, M/M, established relationship of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: "Gin, how do you feel about taking over the world?"
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: GinIchi WinterFest 2021





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> _**Vivre sans temps mort, jouir sans entraves** _

"Gin, how do you feel about taking over the world?"

The man stilled, turning his wide, blue eyes on Ichigo. "No."

Ichigo jolted. "What?"

"No."

"You could change everything. Like you’ve always wanted." Ichigo’s hands shook, curled around an invisible burden.

Gin ruffled Ichigo’s hair, smile bitter as he pulled away, dismissing him. He unfolded a newspaper from the desk, flicked through—unhesitating—and found his place.

"If anyone deserves it, it’s you," Ichigo pleaded. "You’d be free."

"Ichigo. This assignment . . . I know how you feel about it. I still won’t stop you."

"But I don’t wanna write an essay!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm like this xD
> 
> I've been saving this one for a while but what a shallow way to use it: _"To live without dead time, to enjoy without hindrance."_ «entraves» can also mean "shackles".
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
